


Vid: My Number

by thingswithwings



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Other, Silly, but also true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Londo, G'Kar's already GOT your number.
Relationships: G'Kar/Londo Mollari
Kudos: 7





	Vid: My Number

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe." Who WOULDN'T vid this ship to this song.
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for the ENTIRE SHOW please don't watch this if you want to remain at all unspoiled.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9xb6m57njz5tblq/My_Number_by_thingswithwings_%2528B5%2529.divx/file)

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/carlyraejepsen/callmemaybe.html) (vid only uses the chorus)


End file.
